Once Upon A Dream
by Sei Dragonsblood
Summary: Three people get together and something magical happens. Will they get back? I know i don't do good on summaries just read it and review please.
1. Chapter 1

Nez: Hello and welcome to a Fish-chan/Nehszriah collaboration! We by no means own _Inuyasha _or any affiliated characters, blah, blah, blah... we just like to write fanfiction because we are über geeks.

Fish: -big watery eyes- Did you have to say that?

Nez: -frankly- Yes. 'Tis the rules.

Fish: -pouts- Baka rules.

**Authors' Note**: When the bold, italicized words say **_Nehszriah Mode_**, this means that the Nehszriah is writing. When they say **_Fish-chan Mode (Minor Nehszriah Editing)_**, then it is Fish-chan's turn to write, with minor grammar and spelling corrections by the Nehszriah. Enjoy!

**Once Upon A Dream**

_**Nehszriah Mode**_

Nehszriah walked up the creaky stairs and into a dark room. The sixteen year old brunette seemed slightly apart from the dismal room dressed in her blue jeans, rusty-red long sleeved shirt with a tan and blue plaid shirt over it. She had been in the room before on a few occasions, but she seemed to stumble around blindly in order to find a light switch. After giving up on the light switch strategy, she cautiously whispered into the darkness for her friends.

"Carl... Fish..."

"BOO!"

Nehszriah jumped to find it was her two friends Carl and Fish. They were both older than Nehszriah by two years and looked quite different from each other. Carl was slightly rotund, dirty-blond and wore eyeglasses, while Fish was small and twig-like with coppery hair and platform sandals. Even with the sandals she was not taller than Nehszriah, but she still tried anyways. Nehszriah turned on the light to discover the two of them had been hiding right behind her. They both had hidden themselves in what was Carl's bedroom and decided to scare their friend.

"That wasn't nice!" Nehszriah growled. Fish gave a giggle of triumph and signaled the v-for-victory, making Nehszriah mutter obscenities under her breath.

"So?" Carl laughed. He went and sat down on his bed and turned on the television next to it. "Time for Inuyasha!"

"Yay!" Fish squealed. She hopped down onto the bed next to her boyfriend. "Come on Nez!"

"Alright, but I've got a chair," Nehszriah sighed. She had no idea to why she was over at Carl's house to begin with, until scenes from the anime "Inuyasha" graced the screen.

"Wouldn't it be cool to be in Inuyasha?" Fish sighed.

"Like be one of the characters? I call Inuyasha!" Carl said happily.

"You two are nutters," Nehszriah moaned.

"I am not nuts, I am Kagome!" Fish insisted.

"Both of you are c-r-a-z-y, crazy!"

"Now, now Sessho-maru," Carl said, trying his best not to laugh. "I know you are jealous of me, being less loved and a pedophile, but that is no reason to be sarcastic."

"Fluffy-sama is not a pedophile," Nehszriah grouched. She turned her head away and closed her eyes. She did not think that Carl's continuous joke was a very funny one. Sessho-maru was her favorite character from the anime and she did not like her friends teasing her about it.

Now Carl had put in a tape filled with episodes of Inuyasha he recorded from the television. He, Fish and Nehszriah watched it willingly, but after a while, all three began to fall asleep. Soon, each one was sleeping... that is, until something very odd happened.

"Nehszriah! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes Carl..."

"We need you to get up!"

"Fish..."

"NEHSZRIAH!"

Nehszriah sat upwards. Her vision was blurred from sleep, but she could hear her friends' voices clearly.

"What is it?" She went to rub her eyes, but only her right hand reached. Quickly, Nehszriah looked down to her left arm, but...

"My arm!" Nehszriah squeaked. She reached inside her kimono sleeve and felt her little stump of an arm. "Oh, my arm... my arm..." She curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth.

Then, something dawned on her: a kimono. She was wearing a white kimono with red patterning on it. There was grey stone armor and a yellow sash around her waist and two swords at her hip. In amazement, she ran her fingers through her hair.

_Oh my God! My hair is silver! My hair is long and silver!_

Nehszriah did not want to look up at her friends. It took all she could to do so. When she looked at Carl and Fish, there was not the small skinny girl and slightly rotund boy there that she knew, but Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hello," the Kagome said with Fish's voice. Nehszriah jumped back.

"Kag... no... Fish? Huh?"

"Hello Big Brother," Inuyasha said with a spiteful version of Carl's voice.

Nehszriah looked down, not sure about what she was about to encounter. Carefully, she took off the top half of the kimono, letting it fall down around her waist. She gasped, for she was staring down at a nicely sculpted man's body, not her own thin and scrawny one. The response could be heard from miles away.

"OH MY GOD! I AM SEXY!"

"Umm, Nez," Kagome-Fish said, a slight bit embarrassed. "You are not sexy, you are Sessho-maru."

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes... but remember...?" Fish pointed to Nehszriah's left arm-stump.

"Gick!" Nehszriah waved the stump around wildly. "Meih! Me arm!" The new youkai jumped into a stance and pointed the stump at the Inu-Carl. "This is your fault!"

"Not at all," Inu-Carl laughed. Nehszriah glared at him.

"What's going on here?" Miroku asked. Kagome-Fish, Inu-Carl and Sessho-Nez all jumped. Miroku had come all the way from Kaede's village nearby, followed closely by Sango, who was ready to attack demons with her hiraikotsu.

"Miroku?" Inu-Carl asked.

"...or are you our Ken?" Sessho-Nez finished.

"Now why would he be that kid from school?" Inu-Carl asked.

"Dunno," Nehszriah said with a shrug of her bare shoulders.

"Kagome, what is up with their brains?" Sango asked.

"Oh, Carl and Nehszriah are always like this," Kagome-Fish laughed nervously.

"That is Inuyasha and his elder youkai brother Sessho-maru, not who you just said they were," Sango said, a bit afraid. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine," Kagome-Fish said.

"Stop telling me that I am not sexy!" the Sessho-Nez yelled at Inu-Carl.

"You are not sexy! Just a transgender freak of nature!"

"Look who's talking about freaks of nature hanyou-boy!"

"Not my fault Inuyasha is a hanyou!"

"Same with me and waking up like this!" the Sessho-Nez bellowed as it swung around the arm-stump. "THIS is not my fault!"

"Why don't you can it you baka fangirl! You are too busy squawking to realize that you are going through a pure fangirl fantasy! Enjoy yourself in your obsession's body!"

"Fluffy-sama is not my obsession!"

"Well, at least one of them!" Inu-Carl said as the Sessho-Nez began to break down.

"...but Slayers! Amelia! Zelgadis! Fanfictions!" it sobbed. Carl looked slightly confused as the Sessho-Nez began to sniffle as it slumped down into the grass in the small field. Sango and Miroku looked at each other with suspicions concerning the whole scene.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Monk."

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes and out popped Sessho-maru's green frog-like servant Jaken and the young human girl Rin. They seemed to have come from a long distance away, as if they had run there all the way from Mount Hakurei.

"Mi Lord! What are you doing here?" Jaken panted. Sessho-Nez jumped into a stance and pointed the arm-stump at the poor creature.

"Jeezum crowe! You are Jaken! I can barely believe it!"

"Are feeling alright Sessho-maru-sama?" Rin asked, stepping cautiously up to the Sessho-Nez.

"Rin-chan!" the Sessho-Nez cried happily, scooping up Rin and giving her a big bear hug. The small child was slightly shocked at this display of affection at first, but then happily hugged back.

"Ha! Pedophile!" Inu-Carl yelled. Sessho-Nez went through a dangerous mental snap at that moment, putting down Rin and eyes glowing blood red.

"NOT A PEDOPHILE!"

"Don't deny it!"

"I can't deny what I'm not!"

"Carl, SIT!"

Inu-Carl did a sound head plant into the ground.

"OW! FISH!"

"Stop yelling at her!"

"That's not a 'her'!"

"That is our friend Nehszriah, even if she is in Sessho-maru's body!"

"...a sexy body at that too!" Sessho-Nez chimed in.

Sango, Miroku, Jaken and Rin could barely believe their ears. Not only did Inuyasha, Kagome and Sessho-maru have different voices than before, they were acting like complete lunatics.

"I think we need you to go lie down for a while Inuyasha," Miroku said as he led the Inu-Carl away.

"Same goes for you Kagome," Sango added, dragging off the Kagome-Fish.

"You had better take a rest too mi Lord," Jaken said to the Sessho-Nez as he started to walk in the opposite direction of the others.

"Where are you going Jaken?" Sessho-Nez asked in an almost childish tone.

"Wherever you decide to stop to clear your head mi Lord."

"Then come on!" Sessho-Nez said happily, following the others. Jaken and Rin followed their lord in a confused manner, but followed all the same.

Now it surely was a sight for the people of Kaede's village to see as everyone strolled into town. First was Inu-Carl being led by his hair at Miroku's mercy, then Sango and Kagome-Fish and finally, Sessho-Nez happily taking up the rear, kimono top still down, playing with the long silver hair upon its head and Jaken and Rin at its side.

"Oh my," Old Kaede whispered to herself as the troupe marched up to her hut.

"Kaede-sama," Miroku said. "We believe Inuyasha, his brother and Kagome might be under some type of spell. Help us correct them please."

"Why would you want to correct this?" Sessho-Nez asked, motioning with the arm-stump to its exposed upper half.

"Exactly why we need your help," Sango sighed.

"This is disturbing indeed," Kaede gasped. Yet before she could get them all inside, a demonic aura sped towards them all and suddenly stopped in front of the door to the hut. It was Koga the Wolf Demon Tribe leader, blocking the entrance.

"Stay away from my Kagome!" Inu-Carl snarled, getting into Koga's face.

"What do you mean?" Koga asked. "I don't even like Kagome."

"You don't?" everyone else seemed to say.

"Nope! I came to see my sister," Koga said, pointing at Sessho-Nez and smiling brightly.

"Ototo! Little Brother!" Sessho-Nez yelped, putting Koga in a headlock. Awkwardly, it took the arm-stump and tried to noogie Koga, failing horribly due to the lack of a fist on the stump.

_**Fish-chan Mode (Minor Nehszriah Editing)**_

Fish comes over.

"Zan?" she asks.

"Fish?" Koga asks back.

"Zan!" as Fish hugs Koga.

Sango, Miroku and Kaede stun at what looks like Kagome hugging Koga. After the hug Fish went to Carl seeing that he needed a hug, so Fish hugs him and holds his hand.

Jaken and Rin comes back from picking flowers for Nez.

"Here you go Lord Sessy!" Rin said, pleased with the bouquet.

"Thank you for all the pretty flowers," as she puts one in Rin's hair. "Can you please call me 'Nehszriah' though?"asked Nez as she hugs Rin. After Rin and Nez released each other, Rin noticed Carl holding Fish's hand.

"So you two are finally decided to stop arguing and mate?" Rin asked Carl.

"What! We are just dating. We are not going to 'mate' anytime soon," Carl stated.

Rin being confused with what Carl just told her, she turned to Nez.

"Oh, Fish and Carl are only seeing each other for a long period of time. This is dating," Nez explained to the little girl.

-in the background Kaede comes up to Sango with an idea-

"Sango," as she jumped and realized it was Kaede.

"Why don't you take the three diseased ones out to pick herbs. So I can find a cure for them. You might want the help of the little girl and the little demon that's with her," Kaede brought up to Sango as Carl was yelling at Nez.

"That's a good idea. Thanks Kaede."

"Don't mention it my child," Kaede said as Fish yelled at Carl and Nez to stop arguing with each other.

-hut next to Kaede's-

"Here's the tea my sweet," a guy said to his wife.

"Thanks Honey," the woman said, then all of a sudden they heard a loud 'thud'.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't have a clue," he said, as they continue to drink their tea.

-back at the hut-

Carl trying to pull himself up but Nez's foot was stopping that. Sango was telling everyone what was going to happen.

"I'm okay with that,"Fish said as she turned around. "Nez get your foot off of Carl's head," she yelled

Nez stood straight up and looked innocent. Carl finally got on to his feet and stayed by Fish as everyone (except Kaede) went out of the hut. Now the villagers were really wondering what's happening.

Some thought it was the end of the world.

_**Nehszriah Mode**_

"That's it!" Inu-Carl yelled. "I'm tired of you beating on me! We are going to have to duel!" He drew the Tetsusaiga and got into a fighting stance

"Now why would you want to do a silly thing like that?" Sessho-Nez smirked, striking a clearly female pose with its hand on its hip. The crowd of spectators sweatdropped at the mere sight, embarrassed for the unaware creature.

_Goody, goody_, Sango moaned to herself as she stepped between Inu-Carl and Sessho-Nez.

"Come on you guys," she said with authority. "We are going out."

"We? What do you mean by that?" Inu-Carl asked as Sango shoved him out of Kaede's yard, dragging along Sessho-Nez by its long hair. She ordered Koga, Jaken and Rin to come along and they obediently followed, not wanting to end up on the bad end of Sango's wrath.

**More Authors' Notes That The Reader Can Probably Skip**

Sessho-Nez the "It": Since Nehszriah is female and Sessho-sama a male, it is only right that Sessho-Nez is referred to as an "it" in order to leave the whole gender thing alone.

Amelia, Zelgadis and _Slayers_: The Nehszriah is absolutely in love with the anime _Slayers _and her favorite pairing happens to be the Amelia/Zelgadis one. Anyone would know this simply by looking at the Nehszriah's stories that she has written.

Koga: This is Nehszriah's younger brother Zanbato, incase anyone was wondering. He exists. -Zan parties in background-


	2. Chapter 2

Fish: Sheesh! It took you long enough!

Nez: Creative fluids... thick! -convulses in fake manner-

Fish: Don't get -that- descriptive. -shudders- Stop it.

Nez: -snaps out of it instantly- We do not own _Inuyasha_. We own the rights to nothing, except Fish-chan's real life boy-toy. She's got that one covered.

Fish: -grins-

**Authors' Note**: When the bold, italicized words say **_Nehszriah Mode_**, this means that the Nehszriah is writing. When they say **_Fish-chan Mode (Minor Nehszriah Editing)_**, then it is Fish-chan's turn to write, with minor grammar and spelling corrections by the Nehszriah. When it says **_Nehszriah and Fish-chan Mode_**, then it means that Fish stood over the Nehszriah's shoulder until the section was completed. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

_**Nehszriah and Fish-chan Mode**_

It was dark and quiet back in Carl's room where he had fallen asleep watching anime with his girlfriend and their mutual friend. The person who was once Nehszriah began to stir. Sitting up, bleary eyes from sleep examined the room. A television set, electric lighting, an aquarium, humans passed out and fast asleep next to where the inquisitive person sat; everything was quite the foreign experience.

"Where am I?" it whispered. Two hands reached up to rub away the sleep.

_Two hands? _It thought. The left hand felt for ears... _rounded_... hair... _shorter_... fluffy tail...? Definitely no fluffy tail. Nez-Sessho wondered for a moment before blurting out in complete surprise...

"What in the Hells is going on here?"

"Huh? Who's there?" a female voice called out. Nez-Sessho jumped when it heard the familiar sweet tone. One of the humans that had been sleeping sat up straight and looked right at Sessho-maru in his new body. "Who are you?"

"You stupid human wench," Nez-Sessho sneered. The girl looked down next to her to see Carl sleeping besides her and gave out a shriek of terror.

"_EEEEIK!_ _ATTACK OF THE BLOB_!" she cried out. Carl bolted up to consciousness and looked quickly around the room. Actually, it was Inuyasha who bolted up and looked around the room, finding that there were two females there with him that he did not recognize and attempted to hide behind a wolf-patterned blanket that was nearby.

"What is going on here?" Nez-Sessho inquired. Fish-Kagome looked over at the brown-haired female next to her and discovered that it was the source of the dog demon's voice. Her face grew pale as she realized that she too was in a different body than before and that her Inuyasha was indeed now… pleasantly plump. It was either this was a bad dream or Naraku was playing another one of his filthy tricks. Fish-Kagome definitely decided it was the latter.

_**Nehszriah Mode**_

"Sessho-maru? Inuyasha?" she quietly asked. Inuyasha peeked warily out from behind the blanket and glanced over at the nearby girl.

"K-K-Kagome...?"

"Inuyasha!" Fish-Kagome squealed, attacking the plump human boy with a large hug. Carl-Inu blushed slightly as the girl with Kagome's voice clutched him tight.

"This Sessho-maru believes that he is going to retch now," Nez-Sessho muttered. It stood up and looked around more throughly to see if there was a way out of the ick-fest its brother and the wench were creating. Sure enough, it could see a staircase on the other side of the room and began walking towards it.

"Hey!" a young female voice called out, startling the youkai. A brown-haired girl popped her head out from the staircase. Though she was no older than thirteen, she possessed one of the biggest additudes ever seen.

"What do you want?" Nez-Sessho asked grumpily.

"Your brother's here for you, you freak."

"What did you call me you impudent wench?"

"Calm down!" Fish-Kagome squealed. She rushed over to Nez-Sessho and stopped him from picking up a ninja kunai that was randomly lying on the ground and held his hand. "She knows nothing."

"Freaks," the girl muttered as she went back down the stairs. Nez-Sessho jerked his hand away from Fish-Kagome and was about ready to smack her when a new presence made itself known in the staircase.

"Kagome!" he screamed.

"Koga!" Carl-Inu growled, jumping up to his Kagome's aide. When Koga arrived in the room however, he had transferred bodies as well. His new self was a teenaged boy; tall and gangly with grey-brown hair and a pair of eyeglasses that constantly fell crooked. He was dressed in blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and a dark blue cotton jacket with a white stripe running down the arms.

"What?" Fish-Kagome puzzled. "You're not Koga."

"Yeah you stupid wolf, you kind of look like my brother!" Carl-Inu laughed, pointing out the strangely striking resemblance between Nez-Sessho and the newcomer.

"Somehow, I don't think you two are brothers anymore," Fish-Kagome said warily. "He looks kind of like a girl..."

"So, what's new with that?"

"No, I think that he might actually be a girl," Fish-Kagome said bluntly. Nez-Sessho looked shocked.

"Now why would this Sessho-maru be a stupid wench?" it sneered. "There is no way. I will swear it on my pure demon mother's grave."

"I don't know, that seems like a set of breasts to me," Koga observed, coming extremely close to Nez-Sessho's chest, though being careful not to touch. "It is awfully flat though."

"You pervert! What are you doing looking at your sister!" screamed the voice from the staircase that signaled the young girl was back again.

"My sister?" Koga asked.

"Yeah! You are Zanbato. She is Nehszriah. You are her little brother. She is your older sister. You live in the same house and have the same parents."

"Really?"

"Dur! Stupid!" The girl walked back down the stairs, wondering why she even bothered communicating with them.

"This sure is awkward," Fish-Kagome pointed out. Nez-Sessho let out an annoyed sigh and rolled its eyes.

"Where's Jaken when this Sessho-maru needs him most?"

"What, that little thing that you kick around?" Inuyasha griped. "You are probably more worried about why you don't have that long, girly hair of yours." Inuyasha stuck out his tongue, more pleased than irritated. Sessho-maru was now in a female's body while he was stuck in a male's. Human or not, he could still beat up Sessho-maru now.

(Back to the Feudal Era!)

"So then we are looking for herbs Sango-san?" Sessho-Nez asked politely as the troupe wandered through the forest. They happened to come across a lovely patch of grass that was lined with all sorts of medicinal herbs that the demon slayer was hoping Kaede could use to turn her friends and Sessho-maru back to normal.

"Yes," Sango replied, not wanting to address the demon by name. "Can you find some thyme sprigs for me?"

"What's a thyme sprig? I know it's used in cooking..."

_Dear Lord, its worse than I thought,_ both Sango and Jaken moaned at once.

"This is it Nehszriah-sama!" Rin exclaimed happily as she bounded up with some thyme.

"Rin-chan! What's this?" Koga-Zan asked, coming up to the small girl-child next to Sessho-Nez.

"That's rosemary! Sango-san, do we need rosemary?"

"I can't remember. Let's take it, just in case," Sango replied sweetly. She patted Rin on the head as she as Koga-Zan gaily rushed over to where he had found the rosemary to pick some more.

_They are so different now_, she thought. _Koga used to be constantly fighting with Inuyasha over Kagome and Sessho-maru is no longer in his firmly grounded sibling rivalry with Inuyasha. It is only Inuyasha who seemingly has not changed much._

"Sango! I want to go back and see Fish!" Inu-Carl pouted. He was leaning against the trunk of a tree, flustered beyond reason.

"Just shut up," Sango threatened, fingering her hiraikotsu for good measure. Inu-Carl grumbled some obscene comment and suck down to the ground.

_Hopefully everyone else is handling Kagome well._

(-Nez grins- Scene Change!)

At Kaede's hut, there was some difficulty as to figuring out why Kagome was acting the way she was. Miroku tried using a highly potent sutra from the Chinese mainland. No good. Kaede took a shot with some bitter-tasting herbs that she had on-hand. Nope. Shippo cuddled up into Kagome-Fish's lap. Still no use. The whole situation was a mystery.

"So you claim that you are not Kagome Higurashi of Tokyo?" Kaede asked, having given up on trying to exorcize the blank-faced girl.

"I am definitely not!" she grinned. "I am Fish-chan. I live in suburban Detroit."

"Suh-burb-ahn Dee-troy-tuh?"

"Yeah, it's really fun there! We have T.V. and cell phones and mp3 players and there's a Mongolian barbecue just recently opened!"

"I only got the 'Mongol' part, how about you?" Miroku muttered to Shippo.

"What's a Mongol?" the young kitsune asked.

"Mongols are a type of people from the mainland," Miroku stated. "They are a warrior people who at one point ruled the entire country of China."

"Wow. So then, now that they don't rule anymore, people _eat _them?" Shippo wondered.

"No, I don't think so..."

"Why would we eat people?" Kagome-Fish asked, laughing lightly at the monk and kitsune. "That's silly. We just have their kind of food at some restaurants."

"Kagome, you frighten me," Shippo said, clutching onto the staff Miroku held. Normally the small demon would be depending on Kagome for protection from Miroku, but he was only a child after all and this new Kagome made him nervous.

"Now there is no need to be frightened Shippo," Kaede said sagely, stirring something in the large vat-like pot which sat in the center of her hut. "We will have Kagome feeling better in no time."

"…but I feel fine!" Kagome-Fish insisted. She stood up briskly and stormed out of the hut in an irritated fashion, leaving the others to contemplate how well she really was.

(To the future ahoy!)

Carl-Inu, Fish-Kagome, Nez-Sessho and Zan-Koga all sat in the grass, musing over what was going on. Fish-Kagome and Carl-Inu were at least used to seeing all of the technology that the future possessed, but Nez-Sessho and Zan-Koga were nearly hit by the "foul-smelling moving suits of battle armor" while on their way to the park they were currently occupying. Fish-Kagome tried to explain the necessity of motor cars to the two, but it only had caused more frustration when Zan-Koga began to become her yes-man and Carl-Inu started a fight over it. She never discovered how the Nez-Sessho took the wonders of her time, though she imagined her thought it to be disgusting.

"Now," Carl-Inu said, wisely stroking his chin, "what are we going to do to get back to our own bodies?"

"Is there a well anywhere around here?" Zan-Koga asked. "The well works for Kagome in Japan."

"Well, this is not Japan," Fish-Kagome sighed. "This is America. We're totally screwed."

"What's 'America'?" Carl-Inu asked.

"It's a very large country across the ocean from the Japan we know," she answered halfheartedly. "They have no such things as a shrine to a demonic well, nor do they have any real spiritual relics at all. Maybe some from Christianity, but I don't know for sure. I think I was Shikon shard hunting when that lecture took place."

"…but how do you know we are in this place?" Nez-Sessho calmly questioned.

"I saw a road sign that said the big road nearby goes to Detroit. That is a large city in America."

"Then we are on the outskirts of that city?"

"No Koga. I think we are in the suburbs, which is not quite the city, but almost. It's like a continual town or large village."

"Kagome, we have to get out of here," Carl-Inu whined, rolling on the grass. "I need the Tetsuiga! I need to be a demon!"

"I am the one who needs to be a demon again. I never had any relations to pathetic human wenches," Nez-Sessho grumbled. It then stood up and pointed at Fish-Kagome. "You can read the markings on the signs, right?"

"Well, I guess, since we are able to communicate with people here and I could tell what the road signs say," she said, standing up as well. Fish-Kagome looked around and examined their surroundings. They were sitting by the playground of an elementary school. There was a large interstate freeway nearby that went to Detroit and some place called "Port Huron". Also, Kagome had discovered that she had money in her jeans pocket, so they would be able to at least buy some food if they were hungry. Well, they could have always gone back to the house they woke up in, but in doing that, they risked running into the attitude-gifted teenager again.

"Then let us traverse," Nez-Sessho said, walking away from the other three.

" '_Let us traverse'_?" Carl-Inu scoffed. "What's with the weird words?"

"Just let's go," Fish-Kagome sighed, following Nez-Sessho and quickly taking the lead. Zan-Koga and Carl-Inu both got up and glared at one another before moving forward.

The foursome walked over to the corner of the street that connected with the interstate. Kagome decided that they would cross the overpass and continue walking down the street that was labeled "Ten Mile" until they came to a mode of transportation they could use, like a bus or a train. They would have gotten pretty far if it were not for the shop that had caught Carl-Inu's eyes so suddenly.

"Hey Kagome! That place has familiar writing on it! What does it say!"

Kagome looked at the sign and gasped. It was an anime store and Carl-Inu was running at it full speed, Zan-Koga following close behind.

"Oh no!" Kagome whined. "Anything but this!"

**More Authors' Notes That The Reader Can Probably Skip**

The "It": Yes, reference to gender swapping, again.

Zanbato: This is the Nehszriah's younger brother. Yes, his hair is a grey-brown. That's the only way to describe it other than "Dutch blond".

The Herbs O' Doom: Just one reason to poke fun at us suburban kids being ignorant.

Mongolian Barbecue: I'm just hungry, that's all.

Detroit: Yup, that's where the future scene is taking place! It's where the crazy otakus of this fan fiction live… or lived originally. Carl-kun's in Ohio now. –Fish cries-

The Anime Store: Yes, it exists. –grins from authors-

Next Update?: When we feel like it and cooperate enough to collaborate.


End file.
